A Christening
by crtjester
Summary: Joseph escorts Queen Clarisse on a tour of the remodeled suite.Finished.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I am only responsible for the following storyline.

* * *

A Christening

Joseph had spent the morning surveying the work they had done on the room. He wasn't quite happy with the balcony doors that were installed, and insisted they be replaced with bullet proof glass. The foreman was dead set on not replacing them, being he saw to it that they were indeed bullet proof. Joseph, as natural as could be, had pulled out his pistol and shot out the glass with one shot. This had set off panic within the whole palace. The shot had echoed down the long corridors, skipped down the steps, and bounced off the mirrors into every open room. As the foreman stood starring at the shattered glass, totally speechless, Joseph's walkie talkie had gone into overtime. The mass of confusion had come over the waves as sounding like the whole country was storming the palace. Joseph unclipped his radio, raised it to his mouth and uttered an, "all clear". His voice was low but stern, and it was then that the foreman realized the power this man had in the palace. The radio waves became silent, as did the whole palace. The foreman simply nodded, agreeing to replace the doors as soon as possible.

Now he was headed to make a formal apology to her. He knew she would be in a state of panic over the shot. He had called Charlotte minutes before to set her mind at ease, but he knew the Queen would not be content until she heard from him in person. Guards glared at him as he passed, not knowing whether to believe he was merely doing his job or if indeed he was crazy. Rumors had circulated about him. This head of security was no one to joke with. Although he was liked, and took very good care of his men, he was a very serious person. He took his job as serious as one could. The guards had learned to step back and follow his orders with precision. Joseph saw no room for mistakes. One mistake could take her life away.

"Oh Joseph, what in the world..."

"Your Majesty, I do apologize," as he bowed before her, very professionally.

"Charlotte said you had to shoot some doors? Really, Joseph? It couldn't wait until you got to the firing range?" Clarisse didn't know whether to laugh or make him suffer for frightening her.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, I was trying to make a point about the balcony doors not being bullet proof."

"And you made your point?"  
"Yes, yes I did."  
"I should say so. I may remind you that my ears are not bullet proof either." She gave him a stern look, but eased as she saw the light in his eyes. She soon turned the corners of her mouth up, and winked at him.

"I understand. If you have some time later, may I be permitted to show you the room?"  
"Only if what's left of the doors are replaced, and if you promise not to try shooting the glass out again."  
"They will be, I assure you, and I do. Until then."

Joseph bowed slightly, and nodded to her maids, leaving the room as they snickered behind him. He loved giving them something to snicker about behind his back, and he most certainly loved to see her smile.

* * *

Queen Clarisse Renaldi was in the middle of a financial report when he came in. Now that he had left, her mind was definitely not on numbers. She smiled to herself, knowing all she could do was add 1 and 1 to make 2. Joseph plus Clarisse equals...Oh tosh. She had to get her mind back on her work. It was only Monday, not that it mattered, for she often found herself working throughout the whole week, be it Monday or Sunday it made no difference. Still she could smell his cologne. She had often wondered what it was. Never had anything aroused her so. Clarisse glanced at the clock, noticing it was a good time for some tea. It would calm her a little. Then she could finish with this report. Then, and only then, would she allow herself to be escorted by him to the newly remodeled suite.

* * *

"Your Majesty," he said as he lifted his arm for her.

"Joseph." She took his arm as she grew slightly nervous at being near him. She let him lead her upstairs and down two corridors, past her own suite and into the next hallway. It was here that Clarisse had chosen to put the young Princess. It was far enough away from her own suite to assure herself of some privacy, and close enough to keep a watchful eye on Mia. Her grandaughter was a strong-willed young woman, ever clumsy and always getting into trouble. If not for that fact, Clarisse would have put her on the other side of the palace. It would have given both of them an enormous amount of privacy when they needed it. Right now, Clarisse wanted it.

Joseph entered first, excusing the foreman and his crew. As they left Clarisse entered. She was amazed at how much had been done. It was going to be beautiful. She loved to decorate a room, and one no less than for her own granddaughter. In less than two weeks she would be here to stay. She would be home.

Joseph took her hand and showed her around, making sure he went over the security measures for her. She had insisted security be tight around her, and he understood. She followed, looking at him like a schoolgirl in love. He knew it, and he was enjoying it.

"Now, Your Majesty, if you will permit me, I will show you what we have set up for the crown jewels."

"Of course."

"Oh Joseph, it's perfect," she cried as she walked in dressing room.

"Here is where her jewels will be kept. Mia, you and I the only ones knowing the code to open the doors."

"You don't trust her ladies maids?"  
"Not exactly, not yet. I don't know them."

"Oh Joseph. You did their background checks. For heavens sake, ease up."

"They are the crown jewels Clarisse."

"No one knows more than I. I'll let it at your discretion however."

"Thank you."

She looked around once more, trying to divert her eyes away from his. It didn't work. She gave up all logical queenly thoughts, and simply let herself loose it.

She took a step closer to him, allowing him to bring his arms around her. She couldn't speak, she just let her emotions take over. He looked serious, studying her face. "I want to kiss you again, Clarisse."

"So kiss me."  
"Here?"

"Yes here. No one's here, they won't be back for awhile, you know that."  
"Yes, but I wasn't expecting you to understand that."

"Well I do. Now kiss me, or do I have to pull rank?"

"Absolutely not."

He brushed his lips against hers, but it was she that pulled him in. She had been waiting, dreaming of the chance to be able to do this again with him. She didn't care where she was, even if it was to be Mia's suite. Right now it was their little hideway. He reacted as she had known he would. The passion between them growing, each other fueling the fire. He ran his arms down her sides, resting his hands on her hips. He squeezed them, pulling them closer to his. She pressed against him, yearning for the warmth inside her to grow, to spread through each other. She had grabbed at the back of his shirt, wadding it in her fists. His kiss was like his touch, so electrifying. She needed this, she needed him.

He lowered them to the floor, barely noticing the new carpet smell. He rolled her on top of him, careful to make sure she didn't pick up a screw or staple off the carpet. Joseph protected her as if she were part of him. She was. It had grown so strong between them during the last year. He slept little for thinking of her, and when he did, it was her clouding his dreams. Now he was here, holding her again, loving her. They had stolen a few moments here and there, and even once they were able to take advantage of her suite. He would never dishonor her though. She had wanted to take things farther with him, and they had gone a little too far to turn back, but he declined. He simply kissed her goodnight and left.

Clarisse had understood his reasoning, and she loved him even more for it. She wanted him so badly now though. She was a grown woman, a widow, with wants, desires, and needs. It was Joseph that could fill those. She kept reminding herself how good it would be when they finally submitted themselves to each other.

* * *

Her lips were soft and wet. He sucked gently at them, making her emit a low sigh. How he loved to hear her like that.

"Clarisse, don't you think we better stop? We could be interrupted any time now."

"Just one more kiss..." She tasted his lips once more as hesqueezed her into him.

Clarisse slipped off of him, as he pulled them both up off the floor. He helped her gain her Queenly demeanor, and she brushed the tiny particles off his shirt, as she pulled at the wrinkles.

"I do love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Joseph," her reply came swiftly. "I have to go, Charlotte will be looking for me."

"I know. I'm gonna put things back in here where they were. I'll see you later, love."

She turned and left, not wanting to let go of his hand.

He tucked his shirt in. Looking around to make sure everything was in place, Joseph heard a small sound. Walking outside the dressing room, he caught a glimpse of someone in the next room. Stepping into a fast walk, he ran into the foreman of the construction crew.

"You were here?"  
"No, no, never, I just came back. I didn't see a thing, I swear." The foreman was shaking his head, trying to convince this man in front of him. It didn't work.

Joseph took ahold of his collar, lifting him off the floor. "If you so much as say one word, ONE WORD, about this, I will personally make sure you end up like those balcony doors this morning. Do you understand?"

"Yeh yeah yes, yes sir. Not a word to no one. I didn't see a thing."

"You saw, nor heard, nothing. That's the end of it." Joseph threw the man down, not really wanting to hurt him, just scare him a bit more. He was quite sure the man would never speak of this, no, come hell or high water, he would never say a word, nor even dream about it.

* * *

Joseph caught up to Clarisse, who had made a stop to her own suite to freshen up. She again took his arm, allowing him to escort her back downstairs. She was happy, it was him that made her happy. She smiled and squeezed his arm, almost feeling how proud his was. They descended the staircase, meeting Charlotte at the bottom.

"There you are, Your Majesty. I've been looking for you."

"Oh Charlotte, ah, Joseph was just showing me Mia's new suite."

Joseph smiled and added, "Yes Charlotte, I stole her away for a few minutes to help me christen the new suite."

"Well," replied Charlotte, "I hope you didn't get any champagne on the new carpet."

Clarisse and Joseph eyed each other, trying not to laugh. "No Charlotte, no champagne."


End file.
